Concert of Democracies/February 17 Summit
This is a forum, please name your ambassador to the Concert and type what you want him/her to say. Like this: *''David Mann (New Germany): blah blah blah The Summit lasts for one week, starting on Tuesday, February the 17th. This forum is closed. Participants *New Germany *United States *Union of Everett *Israel *Iraqistan *Canada *Australia *United Kingdom *New Greece *Georgia *New Zealand *Austrian Federation Discussion Zulkavita Crisis '''Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett)': It is important that we place pressure of the New Japanese Empire to cease it's imperialist ways and withdraw from Russia and end it's war against Zulkavita. Japan's endless invasions of other countries must stop and the nations that support these activities should get some common sense and stop supporting genocide. By fighting along side Japan, they too are guilty of war crimes. I recommend that New Germany close it's borders and air-space to New Lyon to prevent their forces from entering Zulkavita. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): As an observer, I would like to note that, while the Taiping Empire does not support the Japanese Stance on the Chinese Liberation Front, the Union of Everett is being unfair in the suggestion that Japan provoked the war between Zulkavita. Indeed, it was after the Japanese Announced their planned withdrawal from Russia that the Zulkavitan Colonels took the chance to declare war. Zulkavita, if it had been wishing only to prevent Japan's aggression, would logically have attacked far earlier when Russia was being threatened, and not after it was defeated. Obviously, that the Zulkavitan Military Junta chose to step in after peace had been established and a withdrawal confirmed is only confirmation that Zulkavita's goal is not to defend Russia, but to advance the interests of the colonels. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): As Foreign Minister of my valiant nation, I say this. My fellow leadership do not want to control Russia. All we want is that Russia shall have it's land back. We stand by Russia to regain it's homeland against the Imperialism of Japan. You may remember that many brave soldiers from America, Britain, Asia and even the former Soviet Union died against the Axis Powers of Germany and Japan. And Japan has fallen under the spell of colonizing nations, which is invasion. Now people have been saying that we will die if Zulkavita continues to fight, but the Japanese were the aggressors, Russia are the victims of the invaders and we are the defenders. If Japan is on the edge of defeat and wants peace, we shall give them peace but only, if Russia regains it's homeland. If Japan wants war, we shall give them war. And we will not blame the population of Japan for these actions. It is these elite few who have decided for war instead of peace. And I say this to the Empire of Taiping, we would have stepped in Russia if Japan was threatening Russia and not after Russia was defeated. We were just basically busy with a war against our former enemy, New Germany. But now, New Germany is an ally with our great motherland. And my government is disappointed by NATO's lack of action, due to the fact that Zulkavita and New Lyon are NATO members and it seems that NATO members are now fighting each other! When Zulkavita went in to defend Russia, NATO should have joined in as according to Article IV of the Treaty of Brussels, if one nation of NATO goes to war, all other NATO nations are to go to war as well or if we were attacked, it would be considered by NATO as an attack on them all. All we want is that peace is to come to this region, but we do not want to abolish war because as Albert Einstein said, Whenever there are humans, there is always conflict and war. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): THe Japanese, regardless of their objectives, fought by the rules of war and won by the rules of war. If you want Russia to regain its land after this, I would suggest you also fight to restore Syria and Iraqistani Iran to its owners, considering that Iraqistan won fairly by the rules of war. If you wish for peace, as you so frequently state, then you could have accepted the truce. In continuing this conflict on Russian soil, you are doing exactly what you want to prevent, killing Russians. Considering Zulkavitan forces are primarily Human, using them against Droid forces is a needless waste of life and also an obstacle of the Russian peace you claim to want. Moreover, the honorable Mr. Grusrahatov has made several errors. By the Treaty of Brussels and the NATO core requirement, the terms of joint attack only apply if it is the NATO nation being attacked. Yet, it was Zulkavita that launched the attack. Do you honestly believe that every NATO country was required to follow the United States when it invaded what is now Iraqistan and Afghanistan? Moreover, unlike even New Lyon, Zulkavita is the ONLY NATO nation that actively jails dissident political leaders and actively suppresses one's rights. Indeed, Zulkavita is the ONLY NATO member nation that was created through a bloody coup (only two people were killed in the creation of New Lyon). It is hard to expect people to follow an autocratic and militarian nation that is trying to bend the ideas of NATO to its own will. David Miliband (United Kingdom): We of the United Kingdom deplore this needless conflict on the part of Japanese Suppression of the Chinese Liberation Front, which have been fraught with accusations of torture and executions without trials. However, Zulkavita has also done its part in lengthening the conflict, and I have just received reports that the Zulkavitan and Russian Militaries deployed Nuclear Weapons on Civilian Populations unrelated to the conflict. Although they achieved their goals in damaging much of the New Japanese and Siberian Air Force, they have also caused numerous civilian aircraft to fail. Regardless of the motives or reasons, this is inexcusable. In previous EMP usages, they were on purely military targets, or their size was limited to prevent unnecessary damage. In Russia's case, it has chosen to use Nuclear weapons on a civilian population. If, Minister Grusrahatov, you expect the world to side with a nation that has done something this despicable, you are mistaken. I suggest that you and Zulkavita distance yourselves from a nation that will do such underhand acts. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): As Foreign Minister of Zulkavita, I say this to Mr Nyguyen. Do your people really wish to follow a nation which executes guerilla fighters? Collective Punishment on guerilla fighters as well as civilians is an offense against the Fourth Geneva Convention which Japan is proud to violate and genocide is a war crime. Does the Taiping Empire wish to remain alongside the Japanese? If so, then we shall view you as supporting Japan's war of aggression. And mr Miliband, we do not have nuclear weaponry. Because there is simply no point as we think that such weapons would damage the land, thus rendering it useless for the victors. And Russia would not have done it on purpose. The civilians got in the way. That was that. I also say this to those who suggests that we use droids to replace human armies. We shall do not and this suggestion by mr Nyguyen, that humans against droids is a waste of life, well basically you're wrong. If we just have nations replacing humans for droids, war will just become sport and war is not sport. The Military has also provided jobs for our population and money for their living. And this suggestion that I shall fight in Iraqistan, well that's not our affair. It is the affair of Everett and the Middle East, not Zulkavita. David Miliband (United Kingdom): has it perhaps occurred to you, Mr. Grusrahatov, that a government exists for its people, not for its military? You dare to say that it is the civilians who get in the way? Not only did you not attack a war zone, you also chose to attack a densely populated civilian area. All other nations that have used EMPs and Nuclear-based EMPs have done so in a war zone, not in civilian areas like Russia has, Mr. Grusrahatov. If war is not a sport, why do you not only refuse to allow another nation to concede itse defeat, but also choose to bring further war when a ceasefire has been reached? Your military Junta exists for war and only survives because you have inundated yourself constantly with warfare that is neither creative nor useful. In all honestly, I am surprised that you managed to remain in NATO at all, considering your support not only for a nation that NATO was originally conceived to deter, and also your willingness to draw other nations and yourself into a quarrel that wasn't yours to begin with. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): If you say that the return of Syria is not your business, then the return of Russia is not your nation's business. What Everett did in Iran and Syria is completely fair by the rules of war and the Geneva convention, as was the victory the Japanese Empire attained. What exactly is it, Mr. Grusrahatov, that your government is fighting for? Are you fighting for the people of Zulkavita? No, they were perfectly fine before the war, and only now when you have forced yourself into a war that it is a problem. Are you fighting for the people of Russia? No you are not, for you are only bringing them more pain and war through your attacks. Are you fighting for gains? No, for, in claiming that you are fighting a defensive war, you cannot extract any gains from it. War is not a sport to you, and you are grinding apart your soldiers in this war. So you're not fighting for fun. What exactly are you doing? And, while the Taiping Empire objects to the treatment of the Chinese Liberation Front, we do not wish to hear about this from a nation such as Zulkavita, which has consistently cruelly suppressed even a word of dissidence through torture, imprisonment, exile and, most commonly, execution. Would your people follow you after you demonstrate your clear lack of respect towards human life? The civilians committed no crime for existing at that place at that time, and definately not one that warranted death. The killing of many innocent civilians is bad enough, though your nation seems to act as if they were insubstantial, that they were as any other animal that one kills for food. Once again, is it the New Japanese Empire's war of agression, or Zulkavita's war, which you initiated after the New Japanese Empire decided to pull out of Russia, after they called for peace? If there is any true agressor, it is you, and for the sake of the world's peace, something may have to go. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): Mr Nyguyen, if you say that the return of Russia is not my nation's business, well basically Japan was a major ally in our war against New Germany and we were on the edge of victory but Japan was involved in this war so we decided to take the fight to Japan. If russia had been conquered by Japan, we would have had reports of Russia's resources being stolen by Japan and all those resources would have gone all to Japan, no one else. And if Japan is the victor in this war, I will say this. They will not become your allies anymore to Taiping, Siberia and the Republic of South East Asia. Now Miliband, my leadership does exist for the people. We work for our nation and it's people. Now Mr Nyguyen, I'll tell you for the final time that what we are fighting for. We are fighting to help our ally, Russia. Russia's lands were stolen from them and we stand alongside them to take back the lands that belong to Russia. And this suggestion that the Russian people are being brought pain and war through our attacks, this is a lie. We are fighting to help them regain their lands and also to protect us from Japan, who would want to steal OUR resources after salvaging Russia's resources. And we do not act as the deaths of innocent civilians is insubstantial. Also we have had not an incident which Mr Nyguyen said that we suppressed dissidence through torture, imprisonment, exile or execution. Many of the Zulkavitan people supported the Revolution against a corrupt government who used the democratic system for their gains and not for the people. As you know, I personally was part of the Revolution myself and we restored strength, order, stability and pride to our great country. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): In your words, "If russia had been conquered by Japan, we would have had reports of Russia's resources being stolen by Japan and all those resources would have gone all to Japan, no one else," correct? So what you are asking is that you partake in Russia's resources as well. All you want is a share in this--this was never about defending your pride or Russia's pride, you simply want a share of Russia's land. And attacking YOUR little backyard for resources? Eastern Europe is a sparsely populated, cold and industrially backwards yard, why would ANYONE be interested in your resources? As part of the revolution, Mr. Grusrahatov, you can be forgiven for seeing things through those lenses. The vast majority people supported Hitler and Mussolini, and yet that doesn't mean that the holocaust is justified because of that. The fact that such violent suppression have reached the ears of the media at all means that it is occurring frequently enough that some reports get out. And if there are so few people opposing you, why would such suppression occur that frequently? Even if you were supported by the people, your toleration of opposition is a fraction of that of any and all of the nations here--the Taiping Government, being a Federation, is perfectly fine with opposition, and the Japanese have only suppressed those rising up in armed revolt, whereas you do not even tolerate a whisper of opposition. For you to accuse a nation of intolerance is not only an insult, but also hypocritical. What you are defending is not the people of Russia, but the Government of Russia, the government that had invaded Georgia, cut gas supplies to all of Europe, argued with one of your member states (ukraine) over Gas, and now have attacked civilian centers with EMPs and Nuclear Weapons. A government like that does not deserve help. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): We do not want Russia's land as we've got enough land as it is. And we are defending the people of Russia and Zulkavita. The Quarrel with Russia and the former Ukraine is over and the reason they attacked civilian centers with EMPs was that they were desperate, as desperate times means desperate measures. And you dare, Mr Nyguyen, to say that we are sparsely populated and industrially backwards? Those descriptions were the very reason we unified. And we do not want to steal Russia's resources. Right, let's say that this is like a shop matter. Russia is the supermarket, we are the customers and Japan is the shoplifter. Now I also tell this Concert that the Taiping Empire conducted an act of terrorism by putting explosives in our capital, Minsk and threatened to blow up the entire city if we did not surrender. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): that bomb threat was an ill-attempted ruse by one of our Generals, and we apologize for that, the general has been fired. On the other hand, we have not made good on our threat, whereas Russia did not even give a forewarning and simply went ahead. If we chose to, we could do far more. If this beast was so cornered, why did it not deploy the EMPs beforehand, when their nation was almost completely occupied, and only once you people have stepped in? My guess is that the Zulkavitans have some hand in this. Anyhow, to your suggestion that Russia is a supermarket, you are the customers--Japan is not a shoplifter. In a capitalistic, free-market society, we call that a Hostile Takeover. Russia and Japan made bets on the political stage that is the "stock market", and Japan simply won. And, as to the Japanese forces, they have now halted the executions of Chinese Liberation Front members--and yet you have not stopped your suppression. Now you are alone in human rights abuses, warmongering where there is little to gain, and allying with a country that will attack civilians. Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): There is no need for insults. The fact of the matter is that there is a thing called trade, something Japan needs to learn the definition of. There is no need to invade and conquer nations for resources. This is the 21st century, such barbaric ways ended a long time ago. Japan must cease it's attacks against neighboring countries and learn to be civil. I am disturbed that Japan, even in the face of nuclear war, is still willing to continue this. I fear the next strike could kill millions. All nations must stop combat immediately and withdraw to their respective territories. In the mean time, my nation is deploying droids into Georgia that will cross into Russia and dismantle all nuclear capabilities. David Miliband (United Kingdom): Indeed, a ceasefire is what we need right now to put to a halt any further casualties. At the moment, Japan is now the largest nation in the world. It would do no good for it to get any larger. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): The Japanese Empire had already ceased hostilities when Zulkavita entered the war. Only through Zulkavita were the Russians goaded into launching EMPs or continuing this fight that, even now, continues to take lives away. A ceasefire would only be returning the situation to where it was before Zulkavita brought the war back, but nevertheless, it beats the continued hostilities occurring. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): I am pleased to announce to the Concert that as of the 20th of February, my government has accepted the terms of the peace treaty but the President has said that he needs 2 things added. *A World organisation is to be created for the management, preservation and protecting the natural resources of the Earth, as so to settle disputes over natural resources *All POWs from both sides are to be returned to their respective sides. We need to find neutral ground for POW exchanges. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): I am not a representative of the Japanese Empire, and we have taken no land. Thus, we see no need to sign, though we will retract all forces from the conflict. However, the World Organization for the protection of Natural Resources is the UN, and it has proven to be something of a failure. It is pointless to bog ourselves down with even more worthless, indecisive and vague subcommittees. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): Mr Nyguyen, you so wanted to end the war, it's now as if you want the war back. And the organization for the protection of natural resources should be separate from the UN. We need this organisation to NOT be a failure as in the past. And now for the POW matter, I suggest we exchange them in either the Scandinavian Union, Switzerland, the Austrian Federation or a country of the UN's choice. Also we need the Taiping Empire to remove the C4 explosives in Minsk. Mr Nyguyen, what do you have to say about this? Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): I am simply pointing out the ridiculousness of the very idea of a global alliance that will in any way accomplish any specific action. In order to unite every nation on the earth, we must remove the things that stand between us--and usually, these happen to be the most specific parts and the ones that call for immediate action. That is why, while the European Union and the League systems of Pre-WWI Europe accomplished meaningful actions, the UN cannot even authorize an intervention in Darfur or prevent its member nations from breaking apart, as has happened to form us, the new nations. Because of the need to satisfy everyone, every Resolution in the United Nations is a vague set of "suggestions", save for the Security Council, whose armies essentially are the Backwash of the providing nation's military (The best troops are obviously going to be kept for yourself--meaning the people in the Security Council Peacekeeping forces are generally the bottom of the barrel, in light of sexual abuse and corruption scandals in Africa and the Oil-for-food Scandal in Iraq). I should know, I was a diplomat in the UN before this. If you do not want this organization to fail, you need to make it regional, consisting of people of similar interests who want close to the same things and not simply for the sake of worldwide bipartisan cooperation. Otherwise, no action will be done. As for the C4s, once you convince Russia to undo all the damage it has done to the Chinese and Siberian Countryside, we will remove it ourselves. If not, we will not detonate it, but you can remove them on your own. The very idea that it could destroy a large city such as Minsk is ridiculous...C4 are powerful but not THAT powerful. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): Well it would have destroyed Minsk because you put C4 in a lot of buildings. So very well, I'll speak with my government about the C4. Also we need to agree on POW exchanges on which country the exchanges will take place. Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): The Taiping Empire must sign the peace treaty because they were involved. You invaded Russia, attacked it's troops and occupied some cities. Everetti SBR droids are ready to deploy into Zulkavita to begin reconstruction and to remove bombs. Troops can be released immediately. It isn't as if they were brought back to the captor's homeland. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): President Spencer, I think that our troops can work alongside the SBR droids, if that's alright by you. And now we are going to release the Siberian, Japanese, Taiping and the South East Asian Prisoners of War as of 6:30 this evening. We also appreciate the help given to us by Siberia, who are helping us in our reconstruction. After reconstruction is complete, they can withdraw to their own territories. Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Observer, Holy Empire of Taiping): The Taiping Empire is perfectly willing to cease all hostilities, but it has absolutely no interest in playing any part or committing any part of itself to a "World organization for the management, preservation and protecting the natural resources of the Earth, as so to settle disputes over natural resources" or any other committee that would prove a waste of funding and time. The Taiping Empire is perfectly willing to sign PROVIDED this provision is removed. If Everett and Zulkavita want this...organization, please negotiate it in your own treaty. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): Since we want the treaty to be signed, well very well. We can discuss the organisation another time. Vladamir Ruskatov (Foreign Minister of Siberia. Sent as an observer): I sign this treaty in an act of peace. I do believe however that The New Japanese Empire cannot sign this agreement and give back "all" the land it has taken. You must make this exception for me. for it is my actions, and mine alone that stopped the rath of the Japanese army from wiping you of the face of the earth. Please consider this and give him maybe the lower third of russia that he had conquered. It could yet be a smart choice. Think about it Alexei. Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita. Sent as an observer): Comrade Ruskatov, you might as well remember that Russia regaining it's lands were the very reason we went to war. So no, we will not give Japan a third of Russia. Our comrade President in Moscow would not agree with this. Peace Treaty *All nations involved cease all combat and withdraw to their respective territories. *Japan returns Russian land back to Russia as stated in the original agreement. *All nations agree to a non-aggression pact. *All POWs from both sides are to be returned to their respective sides. Signatures *David Mann (New Germany) --Richmondappleeater 21:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) *Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita) --Shockeye7665sc 8:27am, 20th February (UTC) *Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia) --—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Pierre Duport (New Lyon)--Sepctor 23:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *Vladamir Ruskatov (The Imperial Nation of Siberia)--Sepctor 23:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *Shihou Ryuuga (New Japanese Empire) *Huu Nyguyen (Holy Empire of Taiping) *Awaiting Republic of South East Asia Italian Violence New Composer and Conductor New Members *''David Mann (New Germany, current composer): I am inviting Canada, Isreal, Australia, Turkey, New Lyon, the Scandanavian Union, and Greece to join the Concert. Come, play with us. **Pierre Duport (New Lyon)'': I will gladly join the Concert of Democracies and I thank you for inviting me. We will play. Category:Events Category:FW Storage